Love is Friendship Set on Fire
by Neon Candles
Summary: "Things will get better, I promise." "When? I thought having magic was supposed to be magical." ONESHOT.


Melissa laid sprawled out on her bed, a cup of tea in her left hand and her phone in the other. She continued to stare at her phone. _Come on, text him, _she thought. She sat up straight and set her tea down on her nightstand.

Melissa: _So Adam, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out? i mean if you're not busy or anything.. that would be cool_

She was just about to press send when she stopped herself. She read it again and made a face. "That sounds so stupid!" she muttered to herself.

She cleared the message was just about to start again when her phone buzzed.

Adam: _Hey Melissa, wanna come over to the boathouse? I'm on break for a while._

A smile quickly spread across her face.

Melissa: _sure!_

_Wait, don't want to sound to enthusiastic, _she thought. She deleted the exclamation mark and pressed send.

She hopped off her bed and grabbed her purse off of her dresser and headed downstairs.

Ever since Cassie and Adam had to drink the elixir to save Jake, Adam and Melissa had been spending a lot more time together. Melissa had developed feelings for him and she hoped that he had done the same for her, but she doubted it. She almost felt bad liking Adam though. I mean it was what, less than three weeks since Adam and Cassie had _tragically_ lost their love, and now all of a sudden Melissa wanted him? She always thought of him as a good friend but never actually thought of him the way she did now.

"Where are you off to?" Her father asked, interrupting her day dreaming.

She turned to see him sitting on the couch with the newspaper in his hand. "Just going to meet Adam at the Boathouse."

Patrick furrowed his brow slightly. "I didn't know you and the Conant boy were close." he said.

Melissa shrugged awkwardly. "We've gotten to know each other better over the past couple weeks."

He nodded. "Ok sweetie, have fun." he directed his attention back to the paper and Melissa said goodbye and headed to the Boathouse.

* * *

Melissa walked in the front doors of the family owned grill and spotted Adam over at the booth's taking orders. Adam noticed her walking over to the bar and gave a small smile in her direction, she noticed him looking towards her and waved. She took a seat at the bar and hung her bag on the stool.

Adam finished taking the woman's order and walked over to the bar. "Hey."

"Hi." she smiled but then her face turned confused. "I thought you said you were on break."

"I am." Adam said as he filled up a cup at the soft drink machine.

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, after this _one_ order, I'm _all_ yours." he said and Melissa playfully rolled her eyes.

He quickly walked over to the customer's booth and handed the woman her drink and then was back next to Melissa. "There, done." he cheerfully smiled.

"Actually," Melissa began, "You've got one more order."

Adam turned his head like a confused puppy. "Huh?" he asked.

She raised her hand. "French fries, please." she smiled.

He smirked. "You got it." he left and a second later returned with a red basket filled with freshly made french fries. He placed them in-between them and rested his chin on his hand, his hazel eyes meeting hers. "It's on the house."

She smiled and then grabbed a fry and popped it in her mouth. "So, what's up?" she asked.

Just then Adam's hungover father walked out of the back room and stumbled behind the bar and over to them.

Adam sighed. He straightened up and walked over to his dad. "You ok?" he asked.

Ethan rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I'm ok." He then noticed Melissa sitting at the bar on the opposite side of him and Adam. "Hello, Melissa." he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Conant."

"Thank you for covering for me son, I'll take over now." he said, slowly walking over to waiting costumers. Melissa could practically taste the alcohol that was rolling of his tongue with every word he spoke.

Adam walked over to the other side of the bar and sat down next to Melissa. She could tell by the look on his face he was extremely irritated by his father. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "Come on, lets get out of here." she suggested.

He looked to her and shrugged. "Away from my father? Sure."

Melissa made sure to grab the fries and they then walked out the Boathouse and over to a bench that looked out over the ocean. Melissa sat the french fries in-between them on the bench. They admired the view for a few moments before either of them spoke.

"You know, I don't understand why we weren't as close before." Adam said, blindly grabbing a french fry and popping it in his mouth, still looking straight ahead.

Melissa shrugged. "I was preoccupied with Faye, you were preoccupied with Diana _and_ Cassie." she said, a suggestive tone lingering in her voice.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "Well, not anymore." he said simply.

A few seconds passed by in silence. "Have you talked to Cassie lately?" Melissa asked quietly, not knowing if Cassie was a touchy subject.

Adam shook his head. "Not really, I think she's avoiding me."

Melissa furrowed her brow slightly. "You aren't bothered by that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

He shrugged, trying to dismiss the subject. "I don't know. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok." She then looked to Adam. He looked back at her but she didn't say anything. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Melissa shook her head quickly. "No, it's just..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice beginning to sound concerned.

She turned back to him and then tucked a piece of strand hair behind her ear. "If I tell you something, will you _promise_ not to laugh? Or be mad at me."

"Of course." he said sincerely.

Melissa didn't know how to say what she wanted to. "Adam... I like you. And I'm sorry if I'm being selfish because you just lost your love with Cassie to save one of us but I just can't keep ignoring me feelings anym-" her rambling was cut short when Adam leaned in and kissed her.

At first she was shocked and stiff, but after a second she kissed him back. Melissa's heart fluttered happily as Adam curled a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, knocking the fries off then bench. A smile spread across Adam's face as seagulls began pecking at the fries.

Melissa then pulled away from his embrace, slightly confused but still bubbling with happiness. "Adam, I didn't know you felt this way about me.. I thought you were going to blow up in my face when I told you." she confessed.

"Why would I 'blow up' at you?" he asked, like it was something ridiculous. He then continued without listening for her answer. "I wasn't ever planning on telling you how I felt, so I'm glad you told me." he said, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb on hers, reassuring her that he wasn't angry.

Melissa's lips twitched upward into a small smile, relieved.

"For the past couple of weeks you've been there for me, when no one else was." Melissa's face softened and Adam leaned in and kissed her again, his lips tenderly meeting hers. He cupped Melissa's face in his hands, desire burning through them both.

"What the hell?"

Adam and Melissa both jerked away from each other, looking behind them to see Faye, not looking too pleased.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked sarcastically.

"We, uh..." Melissa started.

Faye cocked an eyebrow.

Adam wasn't as startled as Melissa was, of course Faye had caught him off guard but he didn't care what she thought like Melissa did.

"Wait, what are you even here, anyways?" Melissa asked, relaxing her formally tense posture.

Faye pursed her lips slightly. "My mom pissed me off, I was calling you but you never answered!" she whined. "I thought you might have been here with Diana or something, boy was I wrong..." she scowled. "But now that I think about it, you and Adam _have_ been spending a lot more time together.." she made a disgusted face.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Faye, just leave us alone." he sighed.

Faye ignored Adam and turned her attention back to Melissa. "May I borrow you?" she asked, not waiting for an answer and grabbing Melissa's wrist, yanking her up and dragging her a few feet away to a near by sign leaning up against a tree.

_Sunset Marina_

_3 hour courtesy parking for restaurant costumers._

"What's your problem?" Melissa snarled.

Faye crossed her arms over her chest. "My problem? My problem is that Adam has now moved onto his _third_ girl in this circle. Newsflash, there's only _four_ girls _in_ our circle! Who's next? Me? Jake?" Faye cracked a smile at the last part.

The shorter brunette scoffed. "Why do you always do this to me? Whenever I'm even remotely happy, you have to ruin it for me!" she started to storm off but Faye grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Melissa, wait." she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I promise you I'm not trying to ruin things for you. I just don't want you getting hurt." she said sincerely. "We both know Adam's past relationships didn't end too well.."

Melissa looked down. "I know."

Faye suddenly perked up. "But I _guess_ If you _really_ like Adam, I'll support you."

"Thank you." Faye nodded and gave her best friend a quick hug.

"But," Faye put her hand up. "If Adam _does_ fuck things up," she withheld from saying 'which he probably will', "I _will_ say _I told you so_. You are warned."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Duly noted."

They both walked over to Adam. Melissa sat back down next to Adam and Faye leaned over the back of the bench and whispered into Adam's ear. "If you hurt Melissa, I've got a witch cruid with your name on it, just _waiting_ to be lit. Understand?"

Adam tried not to laugh at her attempted threat but simply nodded.

Faye gave a wicked grin, satisfied with herself. She then strutted away.

Melissa turned to Adam. "What did she just say to you?" she asked suspicious, having a feeling she just gave him the '_you better not hurt her or I'll kill you'_ talk.

He casually shrugged. "Something about having a witch cruid with my name on it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** As of now this is a One Shot but I might make it a Two Shot or maybe even an actual story. Thanks for reading, let me know if you want me to continue with this. :)


End file.
